A pirate's life for me!
by darkswansea
Summary: When Killian Jones returns to Neverland he runs into a certain someone that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a while since she had seen the Jolly Roger and the infamous, now Captain Jones. She hadn't met him the first few times he came to the Island, but she knew her brother had tricked him. Like usual. She didn't understand why he kept coming back to this god forsaken place but it sure came in handy. That ship could leave this world. She could leave this world. No more running and hiding from her brother. It was becoming harder and harder the longer he was here. He was becoming one with the island gaining more power with the days and she was stuck here with him and his lost boys. She remember the first years after their father had left them here. She had loved her little brother, cared for him and made sure he was always safe, but as he grew older he became angrier, guided by hatred and he started to use magic. At first she stuck with him because he was still her little brother but eventually she started to see the wrongdoings he had done and she fled. Now she finally had the chance to really escape her brother if only she could find a way on that ship.

...

She had been watching him for quite some time now. Hidden away in the bushes. Quite talented to. A friend of Pan maybe? He didn't know but they were almost there and it was time for her to appear. He turned around and with one smooth swing drew his sword. His man turned in surprise startled by his sudden move. "You can come out now darling.". A young woman stepped out of the bushes. Her face stern and her body ready to flee. "I'm not with Pan." Was all she said standing steady. "Right, well neither am I." He answered. A lie, he did his bidding if he had to. "Do you care to introduce yourself? He asked her. His man, also curious, stepped closer. The woman hesitated for a moment, but answered. "My name is Anna and you're lieutenant Jones." She didn't ask him she simply stated it as a fact. "It's Captain now." He answered, still not sure what to do with her. Also not sure if he could trust her. She was quite pretty. Long brown hair, deep blue eyes and a strong and athletic body. "I'm sorry for what my... HE did to your brother." This time he didn't answer. It was silent for a while until one of his man started to talk. "It's a trick, she works for Pan , Captain!" The others nodded in agreement. Then she started to laugh. "If I worked for Pan I wouldn't have followed you around for hours without interrupting you while you collected his precious plants." She stopped laughing and a dark look took over her eyes.

...

The Captain was eyeing her with a puzzled look in his eyes. "You want to take revenge?" She asked him. Of course he came for revenge what else could he possibly want. "He killed my brother." It wasn't true, that king had killed his brother, but she could see how it would seem easier to kill a boy than a king. If only he knew. "You can't defeat him, you know. He is to strong and nothing, not even dreamshade, can harm him." This conversation was taking too long, leading nowhere, they had to move. Preferably to that ship. Pan's patrols could come by any moment. "And how would a young lady, like you know?". She sighed "Because I'm his sister.". She could see the surprise in his eyes and the fear in his man. She rolled her eyes. "I'm just an ordinary girl looking for a way of this god forsaken island, now can we please move before he finds us!".

...

He hadn't expected this. That bloody demon had a sister. A pretty lovely looking one to. He thought for a moment and then turned to his man "Tie her hands and let's keep moving." He was still not sure if he should trust her but, Pan's sister was probably a great asset. He turned around and resumed his journey. Behind him he could hear Anna scream. "She's a wild one, Captain!" One of his man smiled.

...

"Keep your hands of me!" She shouted when one of the man stepped towards her, rope in his hands. She tried to run away. Kicking the pirates that tried to grab her, but eventually gave in. Leaving the island was her main goal. If it had to be as a prisoner, so be it. One of the crew pushed her in line and she started to follow the others. Muttering and stumbling she continued through the forest until they reached the shore. In the distance she could see the pirateship. Her salvation. Then the fear came. Out in the open like this Pan could easily find her. Prying eyes everywhere. She hesitated for a moment but was pushed forward by the pirate behind her. When they reached a small boat everyone stopped and Jones turned around. "You'll come with me now darling." The pirate behind her pushed her towards his Captain. With a little too much force though and she stumbled towards him, falling to the ground. She could hear his man laugh. The Captain, with a little more honour, helped her up and into the boat. The pirate that had tied her rowed towards the Jolly Roger. She sat in silent across from the Captain. He was eyeing her and she shyly looked at her feet. She had been too busy complaining about her capture to really look at him, but he was handsome. His rough exterior was most attractive and she felt herself blush. The only thing that bothered her a bit was his hook. When they arrived at the ship he cut the rope around her wrists loose and helped her up. The Jolly Roger was a massive ship, at least compared to the ships she remember from home. Her memories of home had almost faded. She could barely remember her father and how she and pan lived. Pan, Oh Pan and the fear came back. She turned around in time to see the Captain climbed on deck. He smiled at her. "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, my Lady!".

**Author's note:**

I do not own anything except for the OC character. I wrote this very late at night so I'm sorry if there is some wrong spelling and grammar. I hope you enjoy and please review!

/Update/ I changed a bit in this chapter, mostly to adjust the timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello it has been a while since I uploaded chapter one. I didn't really know where to go with my story after watching season 3. however, I have decided to ignore most of the thing that happen in season 3 and just go on with the story I had in mind. It's a very short chapter, I know. Wednesday I will probably upload chapter three and it will certainly be a bit longer than this chapter!**

**/Update/ I made a few changes, nothing to big.**

It had been a week since they left Neverland. At first he thought he could use her to loosen the grip Pan had on him, but eventually he came to see that Pan cared no more for his sister than for any other living creature. Leaving the Island had been easier than he ever would have dared to dream. He wanted to leave the girl, thinking she would only cause problems, but in the end he didn't have the heart. Now they were back in the world of the enchanted forest. Supplies were running out and they had to seek harbour.

…

I'm out. She still couldn't believe it. The first day after she boarded the Jolly Roger she had feared the outcome of the story. The pirate's had locked her up and only hours later did the captain come down to chat with her. Scared and frustrated she tried to tell him she was worth nothing to Pan, that he would never be able to use her in his advantage. It took a while, but eventually he came to see she was right and told his man to let her go.

_"No… No! Please you can't send me back, you have to take me with you!" She could hear the despair in her voice. "Please, I beg you!" She looked up to the Captain. He once was an honourable lieutenant, how could he leave her with him, with Pan? "That's the problem love. Do you really think Pan is just going to let me sail away with you?" He had a smirk on his face, but his eyes were saddened. It wasn't much, but it gave me hope. "Please, he doesn't care for me. He won't care if we just sail away like that." She could feel a tear stream down her face. Ashamed she looked down. It was hopeless. Why would he risk his own life and that of his man for her. He sighed and stepped closer. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her face up. "You're going to be the death of me." He let go and turned to his men "Set sail and go fast. We have no time to lose!". "I hope you're right, love."_

Thank god she had been. Although she still felt like something was wrong. He always kept a close eye on her and he always knew when someone left the Island. It shouldn't have been so easy. She shook her head, it didn't matter anymore. She was free from his grip. She stood up from the crate she had been sitting on and walked to the side of the ship. She could feel the cool wind and the salt in the air. The crew were working hard. They had mostly ignored her the entire week, except for the captain. He wasn't as bad as she had thought. Still quite an honourable man. She eyed him from a distance. He stood firm behind the helm as a real captain. A man of the sea. She closed her eyes while the wind rushed threw her hair and remained like that until she heard Smee shout from the crow's nest high up in the mast. "Land Ho!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sow here is chapter 3. Not that much longer sadly, I'm just not that good at writing long chapters, sorry. I hope you enjoy. I might rewrite the first chapter a bit because I feel like it doesn't completely add up to the rest of the chapters, but maybe it's fine? Please tell me! Review!**

After the Jolly Roger had reached the harbour the crew soon left the ship to find the way to the nearest tavern. He had doubted if he would go with, the tavern reminded him of Mila. He griped his hook feeling the cold steel on his skin. His trip to Neverland had been successful. They collected quite a supply of dreamshade, with barely any troubles of Pan. The crocodiles time was coming to an end.

"So, what do you pirate's usually do when you come somewhere?" The girl interrupted his thoughts. He turned around, "We drink, we gamble and as a good pirate demands we steal. Nothing special love." She smiled at him. "Of course how foolish of me to ask." She said sarcastically. Over the days he had grown to like her. She was funny and seemed smart. At least compared to the rest of the crew. "And where are you off to?" He asked her. "I don't know, I've got a whole new world to explore." She looked excited. "What about you? You're not going back for revenge are you?" She looked worried for a moment. Suddenly a feeling came over him. He didn't want her to leave, but why would she stay with a pirate wanting revenge on someone she didn't even know . "My revenge is not for your devilish brother." This surprised her. "It.. it's not? But he tricked you. Killed your brother and you said…" "I was collecting dreamshade." Now her eyes darkened. He knew why. He wouldn't wish dreamshade on his worst enemy, but Rumplestilskin was more than that. "What must this person have done, for you to wish him such fate?" It was a cruel fate, but taking Mila's heart was even crueller and the crocodile deserved it. "That Crocodile took the heart of someone very dear to me, trust me, he deserves it love."

…

She could see the pain in his eyes when he told her about the Crocodile. Although she could hardly believe anyone deserved the terrible fate that dreamshade brought, she could see this man had hurt him beyond anything she could imagine and she had been through a lot of hurt on Neverland. They stood in silence for a while, looking out on the busy townspeople working in the harbour. She hadn't thought much about what she would do when she escaped Neverland. She never believed she would even be able to escape Neverland. She was curious. This new land looked beautiful, but Smee had told stories about the dangers of the forest. She felt conflicted. Something told her she shouldn't leave, like a gut feeling, so she made a decision "You know, if you want me to, I could help you out?" He turned around, surprised, "you want to help me?" She smiled "Why not? It's not like I have anything else to do." She laughed casually. He didn't look convinced about the idea of her joining them, but then he smiled. "Alright, love, If that is what you wish."

…

After he had briefed her about their enemy she felt a bit nervous. She was used to strong enemies, but she had hoped not to face on again and now the captain was telling her that they were facing an enemy almost as strong as Pan. Not really what she was hoping for, nonetheless she had promised to help and she wasn't planning to back out. "So, where do we find him?" She asked. He sighed and didn't answer at first. Well this is a heck of a plan, she thought. What have I gotten myself into? "I don't know." he said eventually, then his eyes lightened and he looked up at her smiling. Even though she didn't mind him smiling she felt a bit uncomfortable. "We draw him out." It didn't take long for her to understand what he meant. "Let me guess… I'm bait?" He stopped smiling and blushed. "If the lady doesn't mind of course." "Oh, no I'm all in for being bait. Sounds like a party to me" She said sarcastically. He grinned. Dear god, he wanted to use her as bait and one more smile and she would let him, what was wrong with her. "I will be nearby the whole time of course, sword at the ready." He straightened his back. She sighed, "YOU are going to be the death of ME!" she said repeating what the captain had said before they had left Neverland. "I'm in, let's hunt some crocodile!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Long time no see, but I'm back. It's not that long again, seriously how do you guys do it? Anyway, I don't own anything but OC's and please please review! Thank you to those following my story :) I've edited previous chapters a bit. Next chapter will take place in Storybrooke and will go along with the show, except for the whole pairing thing. I will be pairing Emma up with Neal YAY!**

**Chapter 4**

Dear god, these wood were thick. She had taken out her sword an tried to cut the branches that blocked her path. She had been walking through the forest for hours now, Killian, or Hook as she came to call him had been quite clear about how to get to her destination, but she had started doubting his words a few hours ago. She pushed a branch out of the way with her hand which caused another to slap into her face. Darn it! That hurt. "Bloody Pirate." She cringed and held her hand against her face. The branch had left a small cut on her cheek. Suddenly she heard a twig breaking behind her. She turned around, sword raised at… nothing. "Hello Dearie!" She turned around again. A small man with light hair and scaly skin stood behind her. "Looking for someone?" He moved gracefully but cunning. She could see why Hook called him a Crocodile. "Are you Rumplestilskin?" She asked carefully. "Who's asking, dearie?" He answered. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes were lit. He was having fun. Did he know? "It doesn't matter. I've come to offer a trade." She recited the information Hook had given about him in her head. "A trade. Hmm, what do you have to offer and more important… What are you willing to pay?" His eyes turned dark of greed at his last words. She grew nervous and took a few steps back. "You can do this, he seems nothing compared to Pan and you stood up to him!" She thought. "I offer information on the whereabouts of your son!"

…

Her words had confused him, distracted him, just like he thought. Now it was his turn, he rushed out of the bushes. Without hesitation he raised his sword. With a swoosh it split threw the air and just seconds before his sword reached that monsters throat he was gone. He looked around him in shock. "well, that did not go according to plan." Suddenly out of nowhere the Crocodile appeared next to Anna, grabbing her arm and using his other hand to put a dagger on her throat. He groaned, not according to plan at all. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with our little quarrel." He really had hoped it wouldn't have come to this.

…

The moment Rumplestilskin had put a dagger to her throat she knew this wasn't going to end well. The tension between Hook and Rumplestilskin kept rising. She could hear the monster behind her grinning darkly. "Now now, she did help you trick me, not a very good trick, if I might add." She struggled to get loose, but Rumplestilskin grip was too tight. She looked at Hook but he looked even more hopeless than her. Yes, this wasn't going to end well. "Well, it wasn't really a trick, I do know where your son is." His eyes fixed on Anna. "Impossible, now, If you want this pretty lady not to end up like your last lover, leave." She didn't want to end like that at all, but she knew Hook wouldn't just leave like that. "He's on..." before she could complete her sentence Hook's men barged out of the woods. Screaming like wild men. Surprised Rumplestilskin loosened his grip and she tugged loose fastening towards Hook. "Surprise!" Hook grinned, but Rumplestilskin didn't seem to look threatened at all. "Hook… he is smiling, he shouldn't be smiling." She stated nervously. She knew this look, it was the look Pan gave when he knew he once again outsmarted everyone. "Please dearie, what were you going to say? She screamed when Rumplestilskin appeared behind her. Hook and his men turned around, but Rumplestilskin had disappeared again, only to appear siting on a branch in the nearest tree. She thought for a moment. "If I tell you, you'll let us go?" She knew she shouldn't trust him, but what choice did she have. "Of course dearie, a trade just like you wanted." He looked smug, sitting up in his tree grinning at his victory. "He won't keep his word." Hook whispered to her. She groaned "Do you have a better plan?" Hook kept silence. She looked back at where Rumplestilskin was sitting. "Your son, Baelfire, he is in Neverland."

…

For a short moment shock covered his face, but the Crocodile soon put on his usual grin. "Thank you dearie and remember…" He now looked at him. "Don't ever use someone to cross me again." He laughed again. Anna screamed. His men looked at her scared and ran off in to the woods. She was changing. Her body slowly turned in to stone. "CAPTAIN!" She yelled, but there was nothing he could do. Fear took over her eyes and so they stayed. He heard the Crocodile laugh all around him, but he was nowhere to be seen. He fell to the ground before her. Guilt rushing through his body. He would get his revenge. Not just for Mila, but also for Anna. He looked up to the sky and with all his anger he screamed to the sky in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Next chapter and so soon after the last. It's a miracle :) I don't own anything but the OC's. Please enjoy and review!**

"Good morning, madam Mayor!" Anna greeted. Regina only gave a small nod acknowledging her greeting. Always her charming self" Anna thought. She probably didn't even know who she was. Anna was on her way to the school and running late like always. She looked at her watch, five more minutes, she'd never make it in time. She moved up her pace, going as fast as she could. She walked in just after the bell rang. The children waiting at their little desks. "Good morning kids, sorry I'm late, but I'm sure you didn't mind." She smiled while the children grinned. She picked up the book she read from every morning and told them to form a circle.

Unknown to anyone in the classroom she had read from this book for 28 years every single morning and it seemed that today would be just the same, but when she finished reading something was different. A quote from the book kept going through her head. "Even the darkest of villains-can have a hero's heart." It was stupid that is stuck with her. It was a quote about Captain Hook with whom she, even though she loved his character a lot, did not identify at all. This was not the only strange thing that had happened this day. You see, her watch and any other clock in the entire town hadn't worked for… well, as long as she could remember. As long as anyone could remember. The children had almost finished their tasks when the bell rang for recess. She smiled when they all jumped up at once, excited to play. "No running!" She called after them, but it was no use. After cleaning up her desk she walked over to the next classroom. "He Mary! It's our turn for recess duty are you ready?" She turned her head around the corner. Instead of Mary Margaret getting ready she found her arguing with Mayor Mills. "What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time." Regina sneered at Mary Margaret before turning around and walking out angrily. Anna stepped aside not wanting to anger the Mayor more than she already was. Mary Margaret was left talking to a young woman. Anna waited for her to leave before walking towards Mary Margaret. "What was that about?" She asked curiously. "Henry run off to find his birthmother yesterday and miss Mills, well…" Mary Margaret hesitated. "Didn't like it all did she?" Anna ended her sentence. They walked outside to the playground in silence. Henry had always been a troubled child. She couldn't even begin to understand what it must feel like to be given away by your parents. All the family love and… she shook her head. Did she have a family? Of course she had and for a second a familiar face of a young boy surfaced her memories. "I have a date tonight." Mary Margaret interrupted her thoughts and she instantly forgot what she was thinking about. "Really, oh let me guess, you and Whale huh!" She laughed excitedly. "Yes, he asked me last night while I was volunteering." Anna smiled. "While he is quite handsome. He works out a lot, must have an amazing body!" She winked at Mary Margaret. "Anna!" Mary Margaret blushed. She laughed "Oh come on, I'm just joking and you know you're thinking just the same." "How about you, are you dating anyone?" Mary Margaret asked, quickly changing the subject. Anna sighed, her love-life was about as dead as a fish in a dessert. "I'm just waiting for a handsome pirate wanting to corrupt my heart."

…

Since the day time started ticking again a lot had happened. Emma, Henry's birthmother, broke the curse and returned everyone's happy ending. Unfortunately for Anna that meant remembering a lot of bad memories. Not just Neverland and her brother, but also Rumplestilskin and being turned to stone. The only good memory she had was of Captain Hook, but he was nowhere to be found. She wanted to tell him she was fine, that the curse had somehow broken Rumplestilskin spell, but no matter who she asked none had seen her Pirate. How long had she been like that, frozen as a statue? A terrible sadness fell over her. What if he had simply grown old and died or worse, what if Rumplestilskin had killed him? She jumped of her seat at Granny's, rushing for the door. With her thoughts still with Hook she didn't notice the door opening up and before she could stop she bumped into Mary Margaret accidentally pushing her over. "Mary Margaret! Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" Her cheeks turned red. Way to go Anna she thought to herself. "It's okay Anna. I'm fine." Mary Margaret got up swiftly. Her happiness lightning up her entire being. Anna couldn't help, but feel a bit jealous of her. She had gotten everything in the end. Her entire family, back, just like that! "Have you found your loved ones yet?" Anna looked down at her feet. She didn't want to ruin Mary Margaret's happiness with her sob story about a pirate she barely knew. "I… uh I was alone when we came here." It wasn't a lie, she truly had been alone. A statue can't have love. "Oh Anna." Mary Margaret said and she pulled her into a hug. "You're not alone anymore!" She smiled at her before she let her go. "Do you know where mister Gold is." Anna asked her. Mary Margaret looked at her cautiously before answering "He just went back to his shop, don't do anything dangerous." She warned her before Anna moved on. Was it even possible not to be in danger around that man she thought to herself.

…

"Hello dearie." A voice called out to her when she entered his shop. It seemed some things never changed. "Looking for someone?" she felt a chill going through her body at his words. The last time those were spoken to her it didn't end well and even though he left out the dark giggles she didn't feel more comfortable. "I'm looking for Killian Jones, do you know where he is?" She tried to sound demanding, but the memory of their last encounter made her sound like a scared rabbit. "I'm afraid not darling, but if I run into him I'll give him your regards." He answered with a smirk on his face. Right, hopefully that didn't happen, maybe he knew of a way to find him. "Can… can you help me find him?" She knew it wasn't smart to make a deal, but she had to find Hook. "depends… What are you willing to pay?" The familiarity of this conversation was frightening. "May I suggest a favour." Mister Gold said to her. A favour, she could go with a favour. If it meant she could find Hook she'd gladly owe him a favour. Gold turned around opening a closet to look for a certain object. He put it down on his counter pouring a dark potion over it. The item he used was a locket. She waited for something to happen, but she was disappointed. "Does it work?" She asked him while he handed her the locket. "Of course dearie." He turned around walking to the room behind the shop, leaving her alone in the shop. She looked at the locket doubtfully. Hopefully it was worth it.


End file.
